Mega Grand King XV
Mega Grand King XV, also known as The One who is All, is a massive god-like iron dinosaur. Being the incarnation of an Earth God, it easily defeats God Mustacheman, who is also a God, indicating a higher position within the pantheon. Personality Mega Grand King XV does not show any emotion and performs acts based on its orders: To destroy stray Demons and Stray Gods. It emits an unsettling aura of authority, causing lower beings to surrender without questioning. History Mega Grand King XV was created by an Earth God who uses it to destroy Demons and Stray Gods. The XVians was an alien race who seek to harness the power of wormholes as means of interstellar travel. Unbenknownst to them, wormholes are the gateways of Demons, so Mega Grand King XV destroyed the planet to prevent a much more catastrophic catastrophe. Hundreds of thousands of years later, the Earth God was manipulated by a being of higher authority (speculated to be a Titan Prince) into killing God Mustacheman, who is a God and has a mustache. Calling him a Stray God, the Earth God released Mega Grand King XV into God Mustacheman's realm and faced God Mustacheman. Despite all the experience he gained from the Great Demon War, God Mustacheman was defeated and his realm collapsed, erasing him from existence. Little did the Earth God know that this allowed the higher being to gain what he sought. Profile * Height: "Let's remember this is his true form, a god, and that in plentiful mythologies, gods can size shift infinitely." * Length: "Let's remember this is his true form, a god, and that in plentiful mythologies, gods can size shift infinitely." * Weight: God does not need weight * Flight Speed: God travels as fast as he wants. * Running Speed: God runs as fast as he wants. * Underwater Speed: God swims as fast as he wants. * Underground Speed: God digs as fast as he wants. * Brute Strength: Higher than God Mustacheman * Grip Strength: God grips as tight as he wants. Forms Who needs it? God does not need forms. Abilities *Godly World Obliteration Ray: Mega Grand King XV can fire a beam that'd easily destroy stars. Also it can do all sorts of things because it's godly. *Godly Durability: How can you kill a god? *Godly Travel: God does not need to fly in Mach speeds. *Intelligence: It accepts criticism better than most writers. *Space Quake: Earthquakes, in space! Credits * European Union as The One who Ban Memes * Thanos as Only a Half Man * Tsuburaya Productions as The Company that made Ultraman * Mustacheman as Mustacheman and God Mustacheman Trivia * This page is a parody, * Turns out in Major Arcana tarot, the 15th card is called The Devil, which represents dependence, obsession for luxury and power, fear, and domination. * "Let's remember this is his true form, a god, and that in plentiful mythologies, gods can size shift infinitely." Category:Sentinel 72 Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Deities Category:Parodies Category:OP Characters Category:Grand King Variations